


Art for x_disturbed_x story "Found"

by mella68



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	Art for x_disturbed_x story "Found"

**Art for Casestory Bigbang 2013**

 

** Summary:  **

It’s been two years since Lupin solved the Katie Woods case and things are going great for him. He’s learned to not be such a workaholic and he and Christopher are going strong. This serenity, however, is broken when a strange letter is delivered to him that brings up memories from the past he would rather forget.

 

[](http://i.imgur.com/XEp51sM.jpg)   [](http://i.imgur.com/37fLUPI.jpg)

 

 

 


End file.
